For You, I Will
by Independent Angel
Summary: Alex's best friend accidentally gets pregnant with Sabina's exboyfriend's baby. When he tells her to get rid of it, best friend Alex Rider promises to be there for her and the baby, no matter what...even when the father becomes a stalker. \Prologue in\


**THERE ARE NOTES:**

**Okay, what I'm putting here is a new story. I had asked a few people around fan-fiction, and they are part of the story. Congratulations to Camilla Jordan, as she will be the main female character. **

**If you want your name to be part of the story, all you have to do is review, and put your name, and tell me who you would like to "play", as in if you want to be the bad guy's servant, or Alex's best friend, etc.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: Sabina Pleasure will ATTEND SCHOOL; it just works out that way…**

**Anyway, please review!**

**XXXX**

**PROLOGUE **

The day had seemed too slow, as the teacher still wrote notes of the blackboard, although the mere minutes of school were about to end. The sun had blazed through the large windows of the classroom, heating the entire room as the students sweated. It was only spring, and yet the weather seemed as if it was summer. It was only yet a dream the students wondered, and soon they would be free of…

RING!

The school bell rang, and immediately the students launched from the wooden seats, heading towards the 'sacred door' that would lead them to their soon freedom. The tortured classroom of maths seemed the longest, but oddly, Alex Rider seemed to have not minded.

The fourteen year old had been the last one to stand up, gathering the last of his notes when a new chapter test was obviously going to be handed out the next day. Finally leaving the dull classroom, Alex tried to hurry to reach to his locker and finally go home. Hopefully, MI6wouldn't call him again…

Quickly gathering his things, he stuffed his maths text book into his backpack and taking another text book – Science – and stuffed inside, too. Closing the metal door, Alex had reset his lock. But just has he had turned, Alex spotted the popular and beautiful Sabina Pleasure, holding a binder while talking to a friend of hers. Alex smiled to himself, somewhat feeling a bit nervous at the girl he had always loved.

Sabina and her friend were walking towards Alex, but only to pass into the hallway and not talk to him. But what surprised Alex was that Sabina lifted her head and gave a fantastic smile, making Alex's eyes widen at the sight of her. He watched Sabina pass by, only to resume walking towards the school's exit.

Taking his bike, Alex hopped on it, putting on the oh-so sacred helmet. He began to peddle, manoeuvring through groups of teenagers as he exited the school grounds. But it was only then when his cell phone rang, and at once Alex took it out of his pocket. He checked to see who was calling, to make sure it wasn't MI6. Thankfully, it was only Jack, probably calling him to ask what he wanted for dinner.

"Hello?" Alex answered, only walking his bike now as he didn't want to accidentally crash into somebody…or something. He still looked around, the hot sun burning through the shady trees.

"Alex, it's Jack. I'm just calling to let you know that I won't be home but I'm going to be at the supermarket…I just found out that some stuff have expired and –"

"Jack, don't worry about it," Alex sighed, giving a small grin. "Go right ahead; it won't bother me." Alex readied himself to hop back onto his bike as Jack finally made a conclusion.

"Okay, see you later, Alex."

Grinning, he pressed the 'off' button and placed the cell phone in his pocket, hopping on his bike as he prepared to peddle. As he enjoyed the temporary shade, he soon once again felt the burning pain of the sun's rays. Stupid sun; why couldn't the clouds roll in today? Wanting to get home fast, Alex began taking detours, trying to find a shortcut to get home without coming home with an unusual tan. He squinted his eyes to make sure he wouldn't blind himself, but only found to see that the colours yellow, green, and blue – or anything that was bright – were very painful to his eyes.

Turning a new corner, Alex had suddenly heard a faint argument just nearby, probably in one of the alleys. Accidentally listening to the argument, he found it was between a female and male. At first, the yelling was indistinctive, but coming closer, he found out that something was wrong…and obviously he was caught in the middle….again.

"…hell is your problem, Camilla?! I'm your boyfriend. Why are you scared?" Alex heard the male demand. Frowning, Alex knew the male was going to force the girl, Camilla, into doing something she did not want to do. Making sure it was an actually distress, he only waited a bit longer to hear what the girl had to say.

"I don't care if you're my boyfriend, Nathan! Will you just leave me alone?!" the girl demanded. Alex was somewhat surprised at what she had just said; she didn't care about her boyfriend? Alex took a step closer, waiting to hear the next reply.

"I'm your fucking boyfriend, Camilla, and I can do what ever the hell I want with you!" the man – Nathan – demanded. Alex's eyes had widened at that and finally stepped in front of the alley, only to see the girl, Camilla, backed up to a brick wall as the man, Nathan, had pressed her against it. Alex had suddenly realized the two had attended his school.

"Hey!" Alex shouted, glaring at Nathan. "Is there a problem here?" Alex demanded, but his look softened as he took a glance at Camilla. Nathan had backed away from Camilla, but only to walk towards Nathan, with an enraged expression on his face. As Nathan neared Alex, he stuck a finger at Alex, threatening him.

"None of this is your problem. So go home," Nathan demanded. Alex had shifted his gaze towards Camilla, who had looked pissed at Nathan, giving a look of disbelief. Her hands were rolled into fists, and it looked like she was ready to whip Nathan's ass once Alex was gone. Nathan had already begun walking towards Camilla, and turned around to grab Camilla's forearm. He began to drag her to the other side of the alley, heading towards a motorbike. Camilla had obviously began fighting back, trying to free herself from Nathan's grip. When knowing she could not succeed, she took a glance at Alex, giving a look of pain.

Immediately, Alex ran towards Nathan and Camilla. He placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder, pulling back to make Nathan let go of Camilla. Nathan had given a cry of pain, at the same time Camilla slammed onto the brick wall. Her black jacket became scratched from the rough surface. Her long blue jeans were soaked at the end tips by a large puddle, as well as her shoes became wet. Ignoring her appearance, Camilla looked up only to see Alex and Nathan ready to fight.

"Oh, shit… Nathan, don't!" Camilla shouted, at the same time Nathan threw a punch at Alex. Her eyes became shut as Nathan tried to strike Alex, but noticed there wasn't a sound of a body crashing next to hers. Camilla looked up again, seeing that Alex defended himself and only slammed Nathan to the wall. Getting up, Camilla stood behind Alex, her hand placed on his shoulder. Alex placed a hand on top of it, and whispered for her to get some help. Her hand had left his shoulder, but Camilla did not leave.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Nathan remarked, making Camilla glare at him. Alex had to grin at that; it didn't matter what situation he was in with Nathan. He had been in worse scenarios. Nathan had launched himself, his hands rose, aiming for Alex's neck. Immediately, Alex ducked, trying to remind himself that Nathan was an amateur fighter and not a demented evil dictator. He could not fight back, but only use self defence.

"Nathan, stop it, you bastard. Just leave!" Camilla shouted at him, her voice strong. She wasn't pleaded to Nathan to stop it, but actually demanded him to go away. Nathan had ignored the demand, though, and struck Alex, this time getting Alex angry. Unfortunately, Alex began to fight back, scaring Camilla. "Great; I knew this would happen!" Camilla shouted, and soon headed towards the two as she desperately tried to pull them apart.

Alex had pulled Nathan's shoulders lower to the ground. Alex used his knee to hit him on the groin a couple of times. Nathan fell over in pain, groaning slightly as he rolled to his side. Alex still had his hands rolled into fists, his eyes glaring at Nathan. Camilla, who was standing beside Alex, looked at him in an astonished way. She didn't seem mad, only surprised.

"Self defence," she said, nodding at him. Alex shifted his gaze towards Camilla, making sure there weren't any wounds on her. He didn't want her going home and her parents seeing her injured, then being scared she was 'in a fight' so they report it to the police, and soon they find out Alex Rider was involved with the fight, and MI6 would lecture him…again.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked, switching his gaze between Camilla and Nathan. Camilla tried to smile, but instead she turned fully to face Alex and raised her hand in his direction.

"Thank you," she sighed. Alex nodded and shook her hand, looking back to the motorbike that Nathan tried to bring Camilla to. Camilla had given a soft smile, although it was obvious she was still thinking about the sudden incident. "I can't believe what a shit-head Nathan has been," she sighed, crossing her arms. Alex seemed surprised at her sudden outburst, that a girl had just insulted Nathan like that.

"You mean that 'shit-head' is your boyfriend?" Alex asked, suddenly wondering why he was still standing there. But he didn't mind when he made Camilla give a small smile.

"Nope; that shit-head it my _ex_-boyfriend! He's been trying to follow me around, trying to say that he's still my boyfriend, when really he's a dastard stalker," Camilla said, giving a chuckle. Alex nodded again, but suddenly his eyes widened as he noticed Nathan getting up again, only this time he seemed as if he were going to attack Camilla.

"Umm…" Alex didn't have to say anything else when Camilla had turned around on her own, punching Nathan straight at his nose. Alex was taken aback as Camilla placed her hands on her side, resting them there.

"Jerk!" Camilla exclaimed, giving a death glare towards Nathan. Alex had begun walking to his bike, although wondering what he would do with Camilla.

"Do you need a ride?" Alex suddenly asked, yet feeling stupid as Camilla would have to stand. Thankfully, Camilla shook her head, walking the other direction. "How are you getting home, then?" he asked, somewhat concerned. At least if Camilla was there, they would both talk and he'd make sure that she'd get home safe.

"I'll walk," she stated simply. "And if you're worried that Nathan will get the police, don't worry. He doesn't want it 'going over hand' and especially if it has something to do with me. If he does call the police, then that means I have every right to tell them how he's harassed me," Camilla informed him. Alex nodded, but was still shocked at she was going to walk alone.

"I understand you're a very independent girl, but are you sure you're going to be alright walking alone?" Alex asked. Camilla looked at Alex, giving a thankful smile.

"Why do you care so much?" Camilla asked, walking towards him. Alex gave a shy smile, but slightly glared at Nathan's body. Camilla had saw this and looked back as well. "He'll wake up…eventually," Camilla giggled. Alex grinned at her.

"And to answer your question, Camilla, it's because if you do decide to go to the police – which I strongly advise – then I cannot be held against by you saying –"

"…that you left me alone with a psychopath. I get it. And how do you know my name?" Camilla asked, walking beside Alex, waiting for him to get his bike as he walked it over. He left his helmet on the black handles and began walking with her, looking straight to the direction they were heading.

"When you and Nathan were arguing, he said your name," Alex explained. Camilla nodded and ahead, but pulled out a cell phone from her pocket, dialling a number. Holding it against her ear, she waited for the person she was calling to pick up. At the same time, Alex's cell phone began to ring, and immediately he took his cell phone out.

"Hello?" he answered, seeing as a few kids were running to their homes. He turned to face Camilla, only to see she was grinning like an idiot.

"I knew it," Camilla giggled, shaking her head as she hung up. "You're Alex Rider, aren't you?" she asked, giving a little laugh as her eyes were set on one thing. Alex guessed it was her home.

"Yes…how did you know my number?" he asked carefully. Camilla gave a knowing smile.

"You miscalled me one time; when I answered my cell phone, I heard voices in the background, and someone called your name. You answered, and I heard your voice. Back when you were fighting Nathan, I guessed you were the same person. Did you know you've miscalled me so many times before?" Camilla asked, giggling slightly. Alex has a shocked expression, and laughing slightly.

"Whoops," he laughed. "Sorry." Both laughed at the small remark, and soon Camilla had turned to face the entrance of her home. Alex paused, looking at Camilla. "You go to my school, don't you?" Alex asked as Camilla began unlocking her door. Turning around, she gave a smile.

"Yeah," she answered. "Sabina talks about you a lot," Camilla answered, letting her door suddenly open. Alex's heart had fluttered at the sound of Sabina's name, and at once he smiled uncontrollably.

"She does?" he asked, trying to stay calm. Camilla nodded, taking a step into her home. "That's weird; I barely get to talk to her," he chuckled. Camilla nodded slowly.

"I can give you her number, if you want," Camilla shrugged, leaning on the door. Alex nodded, giving a smile towards Camilla. He was finally going to be able to call Sabina…

"Please," Alex smiled sheepishly, causing Camilla giggle at his response. Taking her cell phone out, Camilla had gone through the addresses and finally found Sabina's. Turning the phone to face Alex, she let him see it. Alex took his cell phone out, copying the beloved numbers onto his own. "Thank you."

"Now go call your soon-to-be girlfriend," Camilla joked, entering her home. Alex chuckled, still looking upon Camilla. She still hadn't closed the door, and when she noticed Alex still did not leave, she tilted her head. Looking at the sky, she realized it was almost five thirty. "Bye, Alex," Camilla said, her voice ringing through Alex's ears.

"Good night, Camilla," Alex said, and hopped onto his bike. He began to peddle towards his home, watching the sun disappear into the horizon of Chelsea.

**Okay, here is the list of how the people look like in the story…**

**Alex Rider……..Alex Pettyfer**

**Sabina Pleasure……..Sarah Bolger**

**Camilla Jordan…….Joanna Levesque**

**Nathan Reyes……Jake Abel**

**So far, Alex has no interest in Camilla. If you wish to be included in the story, fill out this "form". Your name does not have to be your actual name; it can be a name you want! (In your form, remove the italic words and replace them with your own.)**

**Name: **_Camilla Jordan_

**Gender: **_Female_

**Nickname: **_Cammi_

**Celebrity-loo-alike: **_Joanna Levesque_

**Role: **_Sabina's best friend / Alex's soon-to-be love interest_

**Character Love Interest: **_Alex Rider_

**Please note that some things will change. If the role cannot fit (like you also want to be the love interest of Alex) then maybe it will change. There are certain roles that I need people for:**

**Nathan's new "girlfriend" ****(mean)**

**Camilla's twin ****(smart, pretty, nice)**

**New exchange student ****(smart, kind)**

**Jack's best friend (****nice)**

**ALTHOUGH I AM ASKING FOR FORMS, I AM ALSO ASKING FOR REVIEWS**

**PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE THIS STORY**

**I DO NOT WANT TO DELETE THIS STORY**


End file.
